Always Be My Baby
by Padfoot and Stacey
Summary: Another songfic. Bella never hung out with Jacob, and this is about 1 month after the cliff diving was supposed to happen. She visits the place where she last saw Edward. Always Be My Baby, David Cook style. Also Edward's POV as My Immortal by Evanescence
1. Always Be My Baby Bella

A/N Okay, I know this is unlike me, but I've been reading angst, and all the sudden I was listening to this song, to David Cook (of course), and I got the need to write this, just like with the other song about a week ago. This is Au, cos' Bella never decided to be reckless, so she never came upon some rather irresponsable werewolves. So hate it, love it, just please review!

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor David Cook, nor even the song 'Always Be My Baby', as sung by the absolutely hot and talented David Cook. So sad, I know.

**_We were as one babe  
for a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cos' I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no_**

I sat there in the forest, crying softly, all the while trying to hold myself together. Here, in the same place, where, nearly seven months ago, _he _stood here, right here, and told me that he didn't love me, that he never had, and that he was tired of me, that he was leaving, that I would get over it soon enough. The liar.

**_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, dont'cha know you can't escape me  
Ooh, darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feelin' this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby_**

Sitting here, though, broke something inside of me. I remembered now, and although it hurt; hurt worse than I could have imagined, I couldn't stop.

**_I ain't gonna cry, no  
I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave, girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
Cos' you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no_**

As he said his last words to me, I wanted so badly to fall to my knees, to grab the front of his shirt and beg, grovel at his feet for him to stay. Even then, I knew the wounds he had inflicted on me would never heal, even if an eternity was given to me to try to heal them. He may not love me, but I will _always_ love him more than life itself.

**_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, dont'cha know you can't escape me  
Ooh, darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feelin' this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby_**

I remembered all this, and asked myself, why,_ why,_ had I ever allowed myself to love him? To think that he even might love me back, even a little bit? I mean, I was human, not even half as pretty as even the least attractive vampire. To think that he could ever be attracted to me was stupid, and now it was my fault; I had gone too far in deluding myself, and now I was broken so far beyond repair, there was no way anybody except him could put me back together again.

**_I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
Oh, oh, oh  
I know that you'll be right back here  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time_**

I decided to excape to a happier place, to imagine that he was here with me, my angel, and he loved me as much as I loved him, and nether of us even dreamed of leaving. Suddenly I was lying on the forest floor, clutching the ground for support, as his face, his perfect, never-aging face, appeared behind my eyelids, and the hole within me opened up further than ever before.

**_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, dont'cha know you can't escape me  
Ooh, darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feelin' this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cos' you'll always be my,  
My baby, yeah_**

I screamed, and called out for help, knowing fully that I was too far away for anybody to hear me. "Edward, help me..." I cried, and his name broke down walls I'd carefully crafted, and I cried ever harder. Just as I started to sit up, however, there were stone cold arms around me, and an agonized voice at my ear. "Bella," my angel had finally come back home to me.

**_(You'll always be a part of me) You will always be, oh  
(I'm part of you indefinitely)  
(Girl, dont'cha know you can't escape me)  
Ooh, darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby  
(And we'll linger on) We will linger on  
(Time can't erase a feelin' this strong)  
(No way you're never gonna shake me)  
(Ooh darlin' cos' you'll always be my baby)  
Always be my baby_**

A/N betcha didn't see the ending coming, did you? I didn't either, to tell you the truth. for once, I actually had the story all planned out, but once I got to the end, I just wrote this and decided to leave it.


	2. My Immortal Edward's POV

A/N I know, angst again. But this is the same story, with a different song, My Immortal by Evanescence. Edward point of view, and I know this isn't too original, but I really tried to fight this plot bunny, but it was as though it came straight from Monty Python. Enjoy, and, as usual, I DON'T OWN.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

As I kissed her that one last time, I fought to maintain control. Not of my being. Not of the monstrosity in me, but of my longing, as I looked at her for the final time, and realized that this was my last picture of her. Broken. Her wide eyes were full of fear, understanding, disbelief, and sorrow. She would never understand how much this last picture of her would haunt me. Every time I closed my eyes, it would be that face, the broken one, that I saw. Not the happy young woman I fell in love with, but this sorrowful being. All because of me.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_I would never hold her in my arms again._ Though I had thought of that many times, it still had the power to cripple me beyond belief. I fell from the couch I was previously sitting on. The exact same couch on which, what seemed like an eternity ago, _she_ had been in my arms, as I playfully demonstrated just how dangerous I really was. I was struck with a thought of panic. What if she ever feared again? What if something happened, and she had a reason to fear again? _Who,_ then, could ease those fears? I couldn't tell her that everything was alright! I had to go back!

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

As I ran towards her house, I registered that she might not want me anymore. The pain that had become all too familiar came back, full force, and I cursed myself for falling in love with a human. A human who had been given, unknowingly, the power to break me beyond repair. Peices of me had been ripped out. What if that happened? Then I would turn around and come right back. But ONLY if she was completely happy. And safe. If she was even remotely depressed, and it hurt to think of it, I would come straight back home before I could cause her anymore damage.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I was so close now, I could have sworn I smelled her wonderful scent. The scent of my nightmares, my daydreams, my memories, my sorrow, my happiness. I had told her that I would _never_ come back to hurt her. _Ever._ I could never break my final promise to my beautiful angel, could I? Suddenly, I heard the most amazing voice come through the trees towards where I was debating. _"Edward, help me..."_ The moment I heard my angel's voice, broken through with despair, more broken than I'd ever imagined possible, my choice was made for me, and I sprinted for my Bella, a fire bursting into flame inside me. My Bella should never have a reason to be upset.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

I finally broke through the trees, and saw my Bella curled up on the ground, sobbing. I could tell she'd been like this for months. She was so thin. How long could she have been like this? _Since I left her_. The answer came, and my arms were around her, my pain gone, the hole dissapeared, my life full. "Bella," I was full of hate for what I had done to her, that my efforts had only ripped her apart. I commited to never leave her ever again, as I once again did the thing I never thought would happen. I held my Bella in my arms once again, and eased her fears, as I thought I would never again get a chance to do.


End file.
